Some Unholy War
by dark charlotte
Summary: FEAR ITSELF "episode skin and bones" this takes place before the show and it involves grady, can the girl fend him off or does she have to comply with what he wants? be warned there is sexual content, gore, violence, mild language
1. the coming

Visitor

Visitor

"That storm doesn't look like it is going to give up soon." Her friend grunted.

"No, it is not. I heard a group of riders went up to the mountain, and were lost, they are still missing." She stated. Her friend looked at her with knowing eyes, "I heard about that, I heard that they left last Thursday. None of them have shown up." The timer went off. "Izzy? I think the food is ready." Both girls tended to the oven. "Charlotte, do these look done?" Charlotte smiled, "Well this is the first time we made them, and grandma did say to cook them until done…. Looks done." Both chuckled and carefully stuffed the ladyfingers into their mouths. "Yup, yup, they're done."

"Well I am going to go check to see if those lean-tos are holding up outside." Izzy dully stated. "Just be careful." Izzy by then was already out the door leaving Charlotte in the kitchen with the warm delights in hand. Then within a second she was back in, with the look of fright written upon her face. "Charlotte, come quick."

With out hesitation, they ran outside to see a man in a weather worn jacket. He looked frail and deathly, gaunt and meek. He dropped to his knees. "Izzy he must be one of the men that went missing. Quick, get him inside." They took the man up and brought him to the house.

They sat the man next to the heater on a nearby chaise lounge. Charlotte stripped his clothes. "Izzy get a heated blanket," she looked down, his hands were almost black from the frost, "And damp warm towels." Izzy rushed into the kitchen.

"What is your name?" Charlotte asked the man. He wheezed and sputtered. "I'll ask that question later when you are feeling better, ok." The man was so sickly, his cheeks hollow, and his eyes sunken and dark, almost blank from the cold. His lips chapped and shriveled, showing off large teeth that seemed too big for his face. His blonde thin hair wispy. He was a handsome man if not for the cold which devoured him first.

Izzy came back in. Charlotte took the blanket and wrapped him tightly. "We are going to bring you to my room. It is the warmest room in the house." They took him under the arms and let him slouch upon them as they made way into the back of the house.

Charlotte kicked the door open and left Izzy to bring him to the bed as Charlotte turned the lights on and grabbed the damp towels. "Sir, here, your hands please." He held out his hands as far as he could with the fatigue wearing him down, they shook violently in her hands as she wrapped the towel around them. His fingers were long and frail, his tips blackened from the bitter weather. She looked up at him. "Oh god Izzy, his ears!" She came closer to inspect them. "That's not good, not good." The man looked at both at them, no expression, just cold and blank. "Stay here Izzy. I will grab more towels."

Charlotte stepped out and went to the kitchen. The ill man looked up at her through tired eyes. "Here, I will help you, lay down more, you don't look comfortable." Izzy bent forward and assist him in shifting downward, and pulled the covers to his chin. "So you were part of that group that went up to the mountains huh?" He nodded slowly, his eyes half way closed.

Charlotte stepped back in with the towels, handing one to Izzy. They sat on either side of the man who lay utterly, and held the towels against his ears. "So when do you think this storm will be over?" Charlotte said almost in a whisper. "I don't know, the weather girl said it'll be over soon." Charlotte shook her head. "How soon, we need to get him to the hospital." She looked up at Izzy, she was a gorgeous girl. Izzy, hazel eyed, dark haired, and faired skinned, and she had it going for her. She has been her friend ever since junior high. "Well these are getting cold, and we can't have him suffering under the wetness, he has been through a lot." Charlotte nodded in agreement. "Ok, we are going to get you a glass of water." Izzy left this time.

"Ok let's get those arms back under the covers." She carefully took his arms and pulled the covers over. Izzy came back as if on cue, "Here." She smiled. After helping him sip the water, she placed the cup upon the night stand, and took the extra layer and joined it up with the rest. "We are going to turn the lights, just call out if you need anything, we will keep the door open just incase." He closed his eyes and quickly drifted to sleep. They did as they said and moved over to the living room for the night.


	2. introductions

Morning came, too soon though. Izzy had the kitchen fired up for breakfast and was making quite a racket. Charlotte made her way to the kitchen. Her body ached with every step. "Izzy, why so early?" She smiled. "Well our guest is in need of food. So I thought I do some cooking." Charlotte grumbled, "Don't kill him." Izzy's jaw dropped and threw a piece of egg at her. "Hey!" Charlotte laughed, "That's not nice!"

Charlotte crept up to the room which held the man. She opened the door slowly, letting it creek a little. "Morning." She smiled down at the man who looked considerably lively for his state of being. "Looking better I might say." He nodded his head, "Still bit by the frost though, how are you feeling?" He cleared his throat, it sounded as if there was phlegm caught up inside his throat, his breathing raspy and strained. "Not …. Bad." He was quiet, his words slow. Jack must have nipped too hard on this poor soul. "Would you like me to get anything for you, water? Food? Any thing?" He shook his head, "No thank you." She nodded and turned to leave but stopped and turned back around. "Excuse me? But I do wonder this but what is your name?" He looked up at her, his sunken eyes for the first time became full of life. "Grady Edlund." Charlotte smiled, "I like it, my name is Charlotte Jones. Welcome to our house." He smiled weakly back. Charlotte left to the kitchen.

"He is looking better, somewhat." Charlotte piped up as she entered the kitchen. "Oh really, I just saw him and he couldn't say a word, or move a muscle. Good joke Charlotte." By now, Izzy already had food on the plates ready to be served, eggs, pork sausages, and toast with grape jam. She left two plates on the counter and left with one plate in Grady's direction.

She came back for her own food. They sat there in the living room, trying to get a clear channel on the television. "Damn storm. We need entertainment." Charlotte giggled at Izzy's statement, "Yup, a couple of twenty year olds cant think of a single thing to do other than the television." Both chuckled and stuffed the food into their faces.

"It looks like the storm is not going to let up anytime soon." Izzy muttered as she peered out the window. Charlotte for the first time today looked outside. All they saw was white. The snow came down thick and heavy. "Well….. go see if we have any channels on the radio." Charlotte took up the broadcaster and switched it on. At first the channels came in blurry, then after a while of tuning they found a station. "Got one!"

…_. Reports show that fourteen deaths accoured in the few day because of this snow storm, it looks like it wont clear up for another week or two. The temperature outside is a bone chilling ten below…._

"Damn, I don't know how that man made it through all of that." Izzy muttered quietly. Charlotte nodded her head, "His name is Grady." Izzy looked at her in curiously. "How did you know that?" Charlotte looked back at her, "He told me." Izzy chuckled and shook her head, "Yeah and he did the polka, no really Charlotte, and the man can hardly open his eyes." Charlotte stood up suddenly. "Izzabell, I saw with my own eyes."

Charlotte took Izzy's plate and her own. She took them into the kitchen and cleansed them off. "Charlotte, go check up on the man," Izzy nagged while laying herself down on the couch, "Don't forget to get his plate too." Charlotte stuck out her tongue at her and took off towards Grady.

WRITER'S NOTE: ok im posting new chapters often, so keep in touch with this ;D you will like, I hope


	3. fredrick's end

The door creaked open and she made her way in

The door creaked open and she made her way in. There he lay on the bed, the covers totally scrunched at the bottom of the bed, leaving him uncovered and nude. "Sir, you should cover up. It is cold." She tried her best not to stare at his exposed body strewn across her bed.

"I got warm." His voice raspy and deep, the way he sounded was different from before. "Would you like me to help you dress?" Charlotte implored as she searched through a trunk full of clothes. She looked back at him, he nodded. She pulled out a pair of house slacks and a shirt. She laid the clothes next to him and helped Grady sit up. "Ok we are going to put your pants on first." He hummed. She put each foot into each leg of the pants. "Stand up, lean on me." He stood, his muscles seemed to ache and shiver violently. He held tightly to her. Charlotte pulled his pants up his long spindly legs, reaching around him the best she could. Grady looked down over her shoulder. The smell intoxicating, his stomach growled at the aroma radiating from her, it was sweet and exhilaratingly fresh, the smell of flesh. He lowered his head, letting his lips skim across her skin, he shivered harder, he took another whiff of her scent, and again it sent chills down his spin. "Oh man, you really must have taken a hard turn up in those mountains. You are shivering like crazy." Her hands returned to the front of his pants, she tied the strings comfortably in a nice knot, he watched her, his arms slung over his shoulders, "Well, time for the shirt." She smiled up at him and helped sit back down on the edge of the bed. "Arms up," She wiggled her eyebrows for comic relief. She fitted the shirt over and down. "There you go all clothed, do you feel fit to walk around?" He looked at her, the exhaustion still there. "I don't really know." She sat down next to him, "Let us try. Let me be your crutch." He nodded. Charlotte took up his arm around her shoulders, "Up." She could feel Grady's body shake violently as he did he best to stand up straight, Charlotte could not believe how tall he was, he seemed to be over six feet tall. "To the door now, ok?" It was a slow process but at least he was making progress.

They stepped through the door. "Hey. Izzy! Take a look!" Izzy bolted up, jaw dropped, "How?" Charlotte giggled. "As my mom, and her mom, and her mom's mom would put it….. IN YOUR FACE!" Both laughed in amusement. Izzy turned her attention to Grady. "So how are you holding up?" He licked his lips, moistening them. "Better." He replied the best he could. He was already getting wheezy. "The couch, you are getting tired." Both girls took each arm of the man and helped him down. "Well…. I hope the storm is letting up because we don't have much food left to last the next two weeks." They all turned their attention to the window. "It looks like we got our wish, just lightly snowing." Charlotte nodded, "Yup." Izzy stood up and grabbed her coat and stuffed on her boots. "Where are you going?" Izzy looked back at Charlotte, "Well im going to take a quick ride down to the A and P for a little something to put in our fridge since the weather is down for the evening."

With a click and a small slam, Izzy was out. We listened for her car, it pulled out of the drive way and out into the street. For such a large car, it was quiet. "I hope she is going to be okay." She sat next to Grady looking at the door, almost staring through it. "Should we go back to your room?" He nodded.

Once in his room, he was laid down, with the covers high over his shoulders, but then a doorbell rang. "Wonder who could be there?" She whispered. Charlotte left the room and hurried to the front door.

She opened the door to see an elderly man with grey hair and droopy eyes. "Oh Fredrick! You are here! In the middle of a storm." The man smiled and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "Well Missy, I am here. I just came to check up on you." Charlotte smiled and hugged him, "You sweet, sweet man." He chuckled.

"Fredrick?" He looked up at her, he clearly was decrypted and shrinking from age, which made him shorter then her, he always would tell stories of when he was younger, how handsome he was and how tall he was. She seen photos and scrapbooks with him in them, she had to agree, he was handsome. "Yes?" The man replied. She put a hand upon his shoulder. "A man came to my house, he was sick, frost bitten in the hands and ears. Fredrick, he was part of that group that went missing in the mountains." His eyes rounded, "Let me have a look." Charlotte showed him the way.

She stuck her head in the door. "Hey, a friend of mine would like to meet you, is that alright?" He nodded. She opened the door wider. The man walked through, as fast as he could with the weight of old age tugging at his heals. "Hello." Grady nodded. Charlotte noticed his eyes darkened again. "Charlotte may this fellow and I be alone?" The old man implored. She nodded and exited.

"What is your name, please?" Fredrick asked, his hand resting on his crucifix. "Oh dear, scared are you, I have seen you before, Fredrick Coonleir. You are retired reverend of the church." Replied Grady. His voice was piercing, not deep and warm any more. It still had its raspyness to it. Fredrick cocked his head, "How did you know that?" Grady chuckled. "You are not normal, not human, not anymore."

Charlotte sat on the couch waiting for the old man to come out and be gone or at least come out for some tea or coffee. It was taking a considerable amount of time, and it was pushing over at least a half hour. Damn people and their damn conversations! Charlotte giggled at this thought. It was silly and uncalled for but what ever.

She stood and stumbled over to the kitchen which was just about three steps from the living room. Charlotte poured herself a small glass of water. It was cold just like outside, it also had that iron taste to it. It was vaguely disgusting. As she put her lips to the glass, a horrible sound emitted from the room occupied by the old man and Grady. It was ear piercing. It was a screech louder than any human can expel from their bodies.

Charlotte quick dashed to the room. She slammed the door open to see one of the most horrific sights she had ever seen.


	4. diet of disgust

Blood covered the walls and floors

Blood covered the walls and floors. It's dripped off the ceiling. She looked from Fredrick to Grady and back to Fredrick. Fredrick wasn't moving, his guts gored out onto the floor and his jaw ripped apart. Charlotte clenched her chest in surprised. She looked back at Grady who was on the floor next to the old man; blood was smeared around his mouth, dripping from his jowls. His shirt was ripped basically off and his hands stuffed inside of Fredrick.

Charlotte ran out of the room and tried to make her way to the front door. In an instant Grady stepped out in front of her, blocking her way out. "Why are you leaving?" Charlotte shook her head in disbelief. She backed away slowly, he followed. "I want to thank you for your hospitality, I do." He kept coming forward, pushing her back onto a wall. "Charlotte." Within an instant he had her pinned up on the wall, her feet dangling a few inches off the floor. He leaned forward and brushed his face against her neck, smelling the tang of her flesh. Charlotte couldn't help but severely shiver, she couldn't move a muscle because of how he had pinned her up with his own body. "Smells…. Good." He sneered. Grady again leaned forward but this time licked the crook of her neck. "Delicious." Charlotte then did something she didn't know would work. She lunged forward and bit his neck, hard. He screeched, it was ear piercing and loud. Grady dropped Charlotte to the floor. She used that opportunity to let herself run to the kitchen and grab a knife.

She held the knife tight in her fist, ready for Grady to come. It felt like ages until he did. But he was not alone. He staggered in and threw a large mass in her direction. It slide across the floor. A bloody trail was left behind it. "Fredrick!" She looked from the dead body of Fredrick to Grady himself.

He sauntered forward. "Charlotte. You would be safe with me…. In my stomach." His voice was even more raspy and deep. She would have found his voice sexual if not for the situation they were in. Charlotte stood up, straightening herself out. "No." She looked at him. "Grady, would you like me to get you some wine or water?" Grady tilted his head. "Charlotte, fix me up some lunch will you dear?" Charlotte knew what he meant, and she for the sake of God would not do it. "Fredrick?" Grady smiled and nodded. He chuckled. "I have never made a stew nor anything like that before." He came closer. "Well now here is your chance to learn." He kept coming closer, pinning her up against the kitchen island. "I either want a stew or a stir fry. Your choice." He took one more step, resulting in his body pressed firmly against hers. She looked up at him and him down at her. She had to crank her neck up high just to meet his eyes. He was very tall, very skinny, and very deathly. "I dare you." Charlotte was confused, "Dare me to make a stew?" Grady shook his head no. "No I dare you to try that little stunt again, I dare you right now." He bent down and opened his neck to her, he pointed to the obvious. "I _dare_ you." Her breathe became heavy and hot. She leaned forward slowly and placed her lips upon his skin and suckled a little bit. Grady then took a fist full of her hair and pulled backwards, "No! How you did it before, try it that way. Do it like before." Charlotte started to tear up a little, and instead shook her head no. He barked at her, "Do it!"

The adrenaline shot up through her body and pushed her over her limit. Grabbing his short messy hair, yanking his head to the side, launching her self forward and sinking her teeth into the fleshy part of his neck, the feeling was too much to handle. Grady screeched and hollered. She bit harder. Charlotte stated to taste something coppery. Her body shivered and quaked from the adrenaline rush. Charlotte knew she had broke the skin and she eased up and started to suckle again, she knew that pleased him by his groans and husky noises he made. Before she knew it, he had slapped her hard across her face sending her to the floor. He looked down at her. His blood trickled down his collarbone and down his protruding ribs. "I am deathly hungry." He stated this and for some odd reason his voice was deeper. Charlotte studied him, he was breathing harder then before, his ribs raised and fell with each raspy breath. "Charlotte, if you could, now." The exasperation in his voice was more obvious now.

She stood up, her body quivering. "Are you sure you don't want a glass of wine?" Grady growled, "Charlotte! If you don't mind? Please? Food?" Charlotte cleared her throat, shook her head, and rubbed her hands together. "Ok? What do you like? I am making a stir fry, mushrooms, green and red peppers, meat…" She looked down to Fredrick who lay sadly lay on the floor. His blood still pooling on to the grey tiles, his organs lay randomly across the floor, almost like a trail from the bedroom which he was violently killed, then dragged to the kitchen to be feasted upon. "I can't. I won't." Charlotte shook her head. "I won't" With a sudden force Grady had her up by the neck, again her feet dangling. "DO it. The food. I am hungry." Grady had her at arms length. "Will you please?" He brought her closer, his face an inch or two away from hers. His stare was so deep and so hollow one could feel the coldness radiating from them. He threw her down again and she scampered to the cutlery and brought out a small knife and cutting board. Grady stepped back to watch her. His tall lean body relaxed as could be as in contrast to her tense body. She started to sweat more and her fingers shook harder making it almost impossible to cut the vegetables. "Would you like me to boil up some rice?" Grady grunted and sat himself down at the kitchen island. He did not answer. She kept on with chopping the vegetables. She emptied them into a large pan. Charlotte started it on a slow fry. It was the longest moment she promised herself, that it was. At that moment her heart almost seemed to strop. Time almost stood still wrapping its dark hands around her heart, the air also seemed to feel cooler, in contrast to the hot breathe on the back of her neck. "You've forgotten the main ingredient." His voice deep and quiet but just loud enough to send chills up her spine. Charlotte's voice was shakey, "Oh how silly of me." She turned around and found him stepping aside for her to get the "meat". Out of the corner of her eyes she saw him sneering.


	5. digging deeper and harder

Charlotte tried lifting the gutted Fredrick upon the kitchen island

Charlotte tried lifting the gutted Fredrick upon the kitchen island. Even with fewer organs he was still heavy. Charlotte stood straight up. "I can't" Grady growled. He pushed her aside and hurled the man upon the counter, grabbing the knife and shoving it into Charlotte's petite hands. "Here." She stepped towards the carcass. Charlotte clenched her eyes shut and dug, so deep inside of the dead Fredrick. She pulled a fist full of the organs out and slapped it upon the cutting board. "More." His lips were right upon her ear. She did not even feel his presence before now. "More." Again she dug her hands deep, fisting another clump and dragging it out of the carcass of her old friend. She reached for the knife to chop the carcass. He grabbed tightly to her wrist, stopping her from touching the knife. His grip was so focused and cold that it shook her whole being. Then and there, she realized just how close he was from behind her he was. "Please, I am hungry, more." She returned to the unharvested meat inside of Fredrick. "More." Charlotte complied, digging her hand back into the bloody mass with a sudden force had her pinned to the counter, his head over her left shoulder, as she dug deeper, his hand traveled down her arm, his frost bitten fingers scratching her down her forearm, his hands stopped around her own hands. He guided her into the carcass, forcing her to squeeze the internal works of Fredrick. He mind went numb from fear. With his apposing hand, he wrapped his long cold blackened fingers around her throat forcing her head up towards the ceiling. Grady turned his head only a fraction and ran his tongue up her neck. His saliva hot and sticky. Gurgling noises erupted from his throat. "I am terribly hungry." He managed to chortle out through his heavy breathing. "Very, very hungry" He kept on. She could feel everything, his gaunt bony figure pressed up against her slim but healthy figure. His lips, so chapped and ruff forced up against her neck, and from his lips was his hot breathe moistening her skin every time he exhaled, and hands that were wrapped around her guiding her, either into ecstasy or into the carcass. Grady grunted softly into her ear as he slipped his fingers through hers, forcing her to squeeze the intestines harder. It hurt. The strength in his hands was near painful. "I think we have enough meat now." Charlotte gasped, stating what seemed to be true for any kind of stir fry including human stir fries. Grady with a strong force pressed her harder against the counter. "No, I want more, much more." She stuck her hand back in and followed again guiding her inside of the deceased carcass. Grady then began to move repeatedly, grinding his hips against her backside. He groaned audibly into her ear. Charlotte couldn't help but groan back as much as she disliked what was happening at the current moment. She felt his hand leave her neck and travel down her breast, and side, down her hip, and looping around the rim of her pants. She knew what was to come and with that he had ripped her pants down and some how got out and into her. He pushed hard, with that came a scream, not from him but from her. Again he shoved himself into her, sending her body tight, her back arching, causing her to lay head in the crook of his shoulder. His fingers straddling her hips, pulling her onto him, Grady just for a second almost seemed human. He let go for a moment, to grab onto the counter for support, Charlotte found that moment to scurry across the counter to escape. Within a fraction of a second she was pulled back by the ankles, she looked over her back to see Grady bent over her with malice in his eyes, his shoulders hunched over with his hands on each side of her body. His elbows were straight and rigid. As she turned over, to erase his eyes of that malice, she locked lips with him, sending them into a spiral. As much as his skin was cold, the inside of his mouth was different, his long tongue moist, as if it were a dance, his hands held her head tightly. With a jolt, Charlotte screamed into his mouth with pleasure that was in result by the re-entry. With each jolting movement came a sudden outburst of grunts and screams. Charlotte dug into his shoulders scratching away at his back making him scoff and choke. It began to hurt, the pleasure overwhelming, and then it begun to relax into a slow repetitious movements, that was heavy and grinded into her like nothing she ever experienced before. It seemed to ease the both of them.


End file.
